Band the Band Together
by degrassichick
Summary: When Dewey Finn made it big, SOR was dropped. Now in high school, two ex best friends will have to band together, to get the band back together.
1. VH1 Rockumentary

**AN: Boy I make a lot of first attempts (laughs at the unfunny joke) this is my first attempt at a School of Rock FF, so please R&R and here is Band the Band Together. **

**- - - - - **

**Chapter 1**

**- - - - -**

Freddy Jones cursed under his breath as he failed for a third time to get his locker combination right.

This was not a good way to start your junior year.

It was bad enough he had to wear a uniform, forgetting his locker combination was insane.

"Need help?" a familiar voice asked from behind him.

"Not from you Katie," Freddy muttered.

"Look just because we're not friends anymore doesn't mean we can't help each other out," Katie responded.

"Look," Freddy said, beginning to get frustrated and turn around, "I'm lucky I even remember what you look...like," he said, drifting off, he was right. He barely remembered what she looked like. At the end of sophomore year, Katie did not look like this.

Her dark hair that used to be cut to her shoulders and flipped at the ends was now grazed right on her chest bone with honey brown highlights, she had a summer tan and had definitely...developed, facial features and bodily features.

"Yeah, you really remember. Anyways I was just offering to help you," Katie scoffed and then walked down the hallway, her gray plaid pleated skirt flipping around her as she walked.

"I guess I could use a little help," Freddy said.

Katie spun around with a smile and walked to his locker just as the bell rang and teenagers scurried into classrooms, "Locker combo?"

"15-17-15," Freddy said bashfully.

Katie turned to him in disbelief, "How the hell could you forget a locker combo that simple?"

Freddy shrugged as she popped open his locker.

"I guess all that hair gel has been getting into your head Spazzy," Katie said.  
Freddy touched the tips of his spiked blonde hair, "No one has called me Spazzy since the sixth grade, _Posh Spice_," he joked.

Katie rolled her eyes, "I'm going to be late, see you around," Katie said and with a flip of her hand walked off down the hallway and disappeared down another.

After the sixth grade, School of Rock broke up. Since out of the whole band Dewey Finn was the only one to get anywhere. After the breakup, everyone in the band stopped talking practically, Frankie and Freddy were still best friends and Katie and Summer were friends but the rest of the band went their own ways.

It reminded Freddy of a VH1 Rockumentary except none of the band members had died from drug overdoses.

- - - - -

"So, I said, you're wrong the answer is A squared and he said it was A cube, so we checked and guess who was right?" Summer beamed with enjoyment as she and Katie wondered down the halls of Horace Green Prep High School.

"Who?" Katie asked boredly.

"Me," Summer said with excitement as if it was something that didn't always happen.

Katie rolled her eyes as they wandered over by Freddy's locker.

"Figuring it out?" Katie asked with a laugh.

"Ha-Ha," Freddy said sarcastically from his locker where Zach and Frankie were next to him.

"Since when did you talk to Freddy? You guys haven't been best friends since like Jr. High," Summer asked with disgust but her question didn't get answered.

"Hey guys!" Marta said, running up to them.

"I thought he didn't even talk to Zach," Katie asked quietly.

"Guys, I said hi," Marta said, her thick blonde hair flying across her face.

"Hi Marta," Summer said, "Did you see what Billy's latest fashion idea was?"

"I thought it was cute," Marta said with a grin.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, that red top with the slits outlined in black was kinda cool," Summer said.

"Kinda? It was awesome!" Marta exclaimed.

"Well there he is. Why don't you go congratulate him?" Summer asked, pointing to Billy who was walking down the hallway with Gordon and Marco.

"Okay, hey, Billy!" Marta yelled to get his attention.

"This is weird... none of us were hanging out together last year," Katie said.

"Gordon and Marco started hanging out after they both saw each other at this weird techno camp and Billy and Marta are like this now," Summer said, crossing her fingers in display, "since summer and they bumped into each other at one of those fashion shows that they do for amateurs in the mall," Summer replied, "He was a designer and she was a model,"

"If everybody is back together as friends, maybe we can be as a band too," Katie suggested.

Summer rolled her eyes at her friend with a pitiful smile, "I don't think so Katie. I'm going to be late for my student council meeting, see you," she said with a wave and then walked off down the hallway.

"Same old Summer," Katie said, leaning against a locker.

"Sup, Katie?" Alicia asked from where she was walking down the hall with Tomika.

Katie smiled at them as they walked off.

She was glad parts of the band were getting along with other parts. She couldn't believe Summer didn't think School of Rock could get back together.

"Hey Alicia, Tomika!" Katie called after them, running towards them, her black shoes tapping on the hard floor.

"Yeah?" the two asked in unison, turning to face them.

Alicia was one of the most popular girls in school along with Marta. She had caramel skin, dark brown curly hair and a nice body frame, tall and slender. She had gotten rid of her braces and as a result got perfectly straight white teeth.

Tomika was beautiful, she had chocolate skin, long straight black hair that framed her face, had perfect curves and was tall. Even though she was still big, it didn't stop her from getting almost any guy she wanted.

"Do you guys think School of Rock has a chance of getting back together?" Katie asked.

Both girls shook their heads at the same time.

"No way," Alicia said, "It would be near impossible, I heard that Lawrence doesn't even play keyboard anymore and I don't even really sing, just act,"

"I can still sing, but I don't think School of Rock can do it," Tomika said.

"Why not?" Katie asked.

"_Katie_," Tomika said, "it just can't happen. It would be hard, wrangling together everybody again. Besides, we wouldn't be able to get Dewey and he was like the lead of the band!"

"Then we could do it by ourselves," Katie said.

"I just don't think it's gonna happen K," Alicia said and Tomika nodded in agreement.

"See you later," the girls said and then walked off.

Katie let out a sigh, her next ally would have to be Zach, but that would have to wait.

She was late for class.


	2. Rocking Out

**Chapter 2**

**- - - - -**

As soon as Katie got home, she sat down at her computer and logged on to her Yahoo Instant Messenger to see if anyone was online.

**My Girls**

_Summergurl12_

_GossipGirlA_

_PartayWithTomika1_

_IM2sexy4uM_

**ME**

poshspiice16

_Well duh, I'm on._ Katie said to herself.

**Ex Band Members**

_MrFancyPants1_

_PianoManL34_

_Gordon 75_

SpazzyMcGee17

ZackAttack1

_2Cute4UEleni_

StickItToTheManFrankie17

_HiImMarco17_

_ChelleBelle16_

-

Katie double clicked on Zack's screen name.

-

**poshspiice16:** hey...what's up?

**ZackAttack1: **hey Katie, what do u need?

**poshspiice16: **do u think SOR can get back 2gether?

**ZackAttack1: **School of Rock?

**poshspiice16: **yeah...do u?

**ZackAttack1: **highly doubtable K...y?

**poshspiice16: **I dunno, it just seemed like we had a chance, everybody is talking again.

**ZackAttack1: **well, yeah, but not with everyone, just bits and pieces. Like Alicia and Tomika, you, Summer, and Marta, Freddy, Frankie and me, Billy, Gordon, and Marco, Eleni and Michelle...but that's it. And none of us are talking to each other, just our own little groups.

**poshspiice16: **so that's a no go on the band?

**ZackAttack1: **safe to say, yeah.

**poshspiice16: **alright, well I better get started on my English assignment, see u at school.

**ZackAttack1: **k, see u. bye Katie.

**poshspiice16: **bye.

Katie logged off her computer and leaned her head back on her computer chair.

Getting _School of Rock_ back together was going to be harder than she thought.

She walked over to her bass guitar and started strumming even though it was only supposed to be one chord at a time.

She looked at a picture that still sat on her nightstand, it was in a black frame with silver guitars around it, the picture was of her and Freddy at the War of the Bands sitting on a couch backstage after they had preformed their encore presentation.

She smiled at the picture and began strumming out music.

"We need our band, we need it back," she sang slowly, "we need our time, we need the new track. We need the music, we need the life, and we need to sing our song tonight. We need our band, we need it back," she continued to sing and then made her bass full on rock out, she jumped up off of her chair and began to jump around her bedroom, "Without the music, without the life, we have no song to sing tonight. Tonight we need the music, tonight we need the life. Tonight we need you, tonight you gotta do. We need the music, we need the life, we need to sing our song tonight and everything will be alright. We need our music, we need our life, we need this song, and we need it tonight. Music is the key, music is the life, music is the fuel we need, to be, alright," she sang out and then stopped. She sat down her bass and then ran to her music composition notebook and began to write down the lyrics and the music.

- - - - -

The next day at school, Katie arrived earlier than most students, most were still at home or on their way.   
School started at eight and it was only 7:32, the doors had just opened two minutes earlier.

She walked to her locker and twirled in the combination and opened up her locker and put her backpack and guitar case inside, she reached in to pull out her notebook to think of more song ideas, but then stopped.

She heard the thumping of drums coming from the music room.

She walked down the hallway to the music room and peaked in through a window only to see Freddy Jones thumping on a drum set with head phones on.

Katie stepped inside and looked around the room, closing the door slowly and quietly.

She closed her eyes and immediately imagined the whole band standing around their fifth grade classroom with their instruments and the guys with their laptops all working hard, the music flowed through her mind.

"Oh, hey Katie," Freddy said, interrupting her thoughts.   
Katie's eyes popped open.

"What are you doing here this early?" Freddy asked, removing his headphones.

"Um, I'm not sure. I couldn't really sleep last night so I was up by six and I just decided I'd get here early. What about you?"

Freddy looked down at his drum set and then back at Katie, "I'm always here this early."

"Why?"

"Practicing drums,"

Katie nodded and then an idea popped into her head, "I'll be right back," she said and ran out of the room and twirled her combination into her locker and pulled out her bass guitar which she had brought to school so she could practice after school. She ran back to the room and the closed the door behind her.

"Back," she sighed.

Freddy nodded, "Yeah, kinda obvious,"

Katie laughed and then looked at Freddy, "Do you think School of Rock has chance of getting back together?"

Freddy tapped his drumsticks on his drums for a minute and then looked back at Katie with a grin, "Hell yeah,"

"Well you're the only one besides me who seems to think so, I asked Summer and Alicia and Tomika and Zack and they all said no,"

"They're afraid of practicing, they're wimps." Freddy said, "I've been practicing my drums every day since School of Rock broke up, I want the band back together. I've asked Zack and Frankie before but they've both said no, so has Marta,"

"I thought you hated Marta?"

"We're kinda dating, and have been since last year...you didn't know?"

_Probably not_, Katie thought. She had spent so much time with Summer she would be lucky if she even know if she had a boyfriend, which she didn't.

"Nope, but congrats,"

"We're not married or anything," Freddy said with a laugh.   
Katie laughed too, "So how are we supposed to get the band back together?"

"I'm not sure, we need to brainstorm," Freddy said.

To Freddy and Katie, brainstorming meant rocking out on their instruments.

So that's what they did.


	3. One More on Board

**Chapter 3**

**- - - - -**

"So, how is this gonna work?" Katie asked Freddy during eighth period study hall.

"I have no idea, School of Rock has to get back together, it just has to,"

"School of Rock?" a voice asked from behind them.  
The two turned around and saw Lawrence.

"Yeah, we want to get it back together," Katie said.

"Barely anyone even remembers the School of Rock," Lawrence said.

"You know that's not true," Freddy remarked, "don't you ever think about it?"

"Of course I do, I just don't talk about it that's why nobody thinks I remember how to play piano or keyboard. But it might not work,"

"It could though," Katie suggested and Freddy nodded.

"How many people have listened to you guys now, and decided to rejoin the band?"

"Us," Freddy and Katie said in unison.

"Have you asked other people?"

"Let's see, Tomika, Alicia, Zack, Frankie, Marta, and Summer," Freddy said, ticking off each name with one of his fingers.

"Which is pretty much the whole band, Marco, Gordon, Billy, Eleni and Michelle are the only ones you haven't, and their the stage crew, security, and groupies,"

"Will you do it?" Katie asked.

Lawrence ran a hand through his thick black hair that now had light brown highlights. His round face had gotten longer, he got contacts and he was tall with an athletic body, even though he wasted the athletic in him on the chess club, he was one of the best looking guys in school according to most of the girls Katie knew.

"I could," Lawrence said.

Katie shrieked and jumped up to hug him.

"But I can't," he finished.

"What?" Katie asked.

"Why man?" Freddy asked.

"Because I don't want to and there are other things I have to do,"

"_Lawrence!_" Katie dragged out his name only to get shushed by the teacher.

Lawrence straightened his tie, "Sorry Katie, my band days are over," he said and pulled out his calculator and began to do his twelfth grade calculus homework.

"That was a jip," Freddy scoffed rolling his eyes.

"This is going to take a while," Katie sighed and leaned back in her chair.

- - - - -

"There has to be a way to get at least _somebody_ on board with us," Freddy said that afternoon in the music room after school, he let out an exaggerated sigh and flopped onto the couch in the room.

Katie looked out one of the glass windows and saw Zack at his locker with Frankie, pulling out his backpack and putting his homework inside.

"I have an idea, get me that guitar," Katie said, pointing to a guitar sitting in the corner of the room.

"You don't know how to play," Freddy said as he handed her the electric guitar with uneasiness.

"It's just like a bass only with six chords instead of four, besides he does," Katie said and swung the door open so he could hear her play more clearly.

She walked over to her microphone stand, plugged in the amp and strummed loudly and horribly.

Freddy stared at her like she was crazy.

She strummed louder, jumping up and down.

"Katie what the hell are you doing?" Zack asked, walking inside the room.

"Practicing guitar! I thought I'd try it out, I'm pretty good huh?" Katie asked from where she was standing at her microphone stand.

"Here let me help you. See you Frankie!" Zack called outside.

"Later man," Frankie said and wandered off down the hall.

Zack sat down his backpack and walked over to Katie and took the guitar from her, "Now you start out like this…" he said and began going through all the keys and chords, Katie pretended to listen and she beckoned Freddy over.

He grinned and took a seat on his stool behind the drum set.

Katie reached into her carry case and pulled out her bass guitar, she slung it over her shoulder and plugged in all the other amps, still pretending to listen to Zack who thought she was listening.

"How about you play me a song?" Katie asked.

Zack simply nodded but didn't look up from the guitar, Katie smiled as Zack started playing the _School of Rock_ song but he didn't sing just played the music.

Suddenly the sound of Freddy's drumming along could be heard in the background along with Zack's guitar.

Katie started to strum on her bass and soon they were playing the whole song, minus Lawrence's keyboarding and Marta, Alicia, and Tomika's singing in the background.

Zack was smiling along with the music and when it stopped he looked at them all with grins, "We've still got it huh?"

Katie and Freddy nodded, "Definitely,"

Freddy glanced at Zack for a moment, "So man, do you think you wanna join the band again?"

Zack stared at the two of them with disbelief, "Are you serious?!"

Freddy and Katie nodded slowly, "Yeah,"

Katie rolled her eyes, "Look if you didn't want to do it you could have just told us,"

"I did tell you…last night,"

Katie sat down her bass. She really thought they could have made Zack come around.

"And I want to change my answer," Zack said when both Freddy and Katie were completely silent.

"What?" Katie and Freddy asked in unison.

"I want back in the band," Zack said with a grin.

"Yes!" Katie and Freddy exclaimed, slapping hands and then running over to Zack and giving him a hug.

"Dude, too much love," Zack said, breaking the hug.

Katie grinned, _School of Rock_ was back-kinda.

- - - - -

"Now we really need to get Lawrence and the backups back," Katie said as they walked around her large living room in her house that afternoon.

"That could be hard, Marta has cheerleading, Alicia has drama, Lawrence has chess, and Tomika has choir and all those musicals," Zack said with a shrug.

"Tomika!" Katie exclaimed, "We have to get Tomika,"

"She's right. Tomika was the best singer in the band, along with Dewey," Freddy said.

"The other singer was me," Zack interjected.

Freddy stared at him like he was an idiot, "My point,"

Zack tossed one of the Springfield's pillows at Freddy and it landed on the oak wood floor.

"Hey!" Katie exclaimed picking it up, "That pillow is made of real silk," she said and sat the pillow back down on the big couch.

Zack rolled his eyes, "What if we got new band members?"

Freddy and Katie both turned to him with shock, "NO!"

"Dude, just a suggestion…why not?"

"The _School of Rock_ is the real deal, we can't have imposters in the band man," Freddy said.

"Getting new members is like a death sentence," Katie chimed in.

Zack rolled his eyes and picked up the phone on the glass coffee table and punched in a phone number, "Billy…it's me…yeah, Zack…look I didn't call you for a fashion criticism…yeah, whatever…do you ever think about School of Rock? Yes, the band…back in fifth grade moron…you do? Do you think we have a chance of getting back togeth-…you could have just said no…why not? I think we have a great shot…yeah I know you were just a fashion designer but…okay it was the most important job…we could call Dewey but…yeah he's famous now…we is Katie, Freddy and I…yes…so what do you say? Still no…Billy, please…please? Come on…please just try to wrangle up Marta so we can have a backup singer…please? You guys are like best friends don't tell me you can't talk to her! Please? Billy…Billy…please? Be reasonable dude…really? Really? Aw man, thanks…that'd be killer…yeah, thanks man…later," Zack said and hung up.

"Well?" Katie and Freddy both asked in unison.

"He's going to try to talk Marta into getting in the band again,"

"I already tried that and I'm her boyfriend,"

"Yeah, aren't you lucky," Katie scoffed under her breath.

"So do you think she'll say yes?" Zack asked.

"Dunno, she said no to me,"

"Best friends are easier to talk to than boyfriends," Katie said sympathetically, patting him on the back.

Freddy rolled his eyes, "I was friends with her before we were a couple,"

Katie scoffed, "Yeah, barely,"

Freddy shook his head at her jokingly in disgust.

Katie looked up at both of them, "Wanna practice?"

- - - - -

"No Freddy, I already said no," Marta said to Freddy the next day at school.

"Yeah, but_ why_?" Freddy complained.

"It was the sixth grade Freddy, we've moved on past our amateur stage and I'm into more serious things now, like you should be," Marta replied.

"But _Mar-ta_…without the backup singers the band is nothing,"

"All the band is right now is you,"

"And Katie and Zack,"

"Katie and Zack?" Marta echoed.

Freddy nodded.

"It won't be the same without Lawrence, Tomika and Alicia, so no, sorry," Marta said in a fake sympathetic voice.  
She leaned over and gave him a lingering and tender kiss on the lips and then strolled off down the hallway.

Maybe getting new band members wasn't such a bad idea after all.


End file.
